pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Pm58790
pm58790 (P.M. for short) is a Filipino-American YouTuber. He is known as a fan of Super Mario 64 machinima videos and a gamer who plays Soulcalibur, LittleBigPlanet, WWE 2K and other Nintendo games (e.g. Mario, Kirby, etc.). Appearance As a SM64 persona, he wears a blue long-sleeved shirt and cap with P.M. symbol as his emblem, green overalls with yellow buttons, white gloves and purple shoes. As a Mii, he has short black hair and brown eyes with a smirk on his face. For his outfit, his main color is blue, his favorite color. Critical Finish Glimpse of Heaven and Hell: He knocks his opponent to the floor and spins behind them. He then slices them down in a traditional samurai execution as autumn leaves fall from the sky and Japanese music plays. Occasionally a Japanese kanji appears on the screen after the opponent is slashed, and he wipes his katana using his hand. Critical Edge Manji Virtue and Influence (Soulcalibur V): Draws both swords while entering the Indian Stance, and spins towards his opponent. If the low attack hits, he rises from the ground while he is still in the Indian Stance and slams the butt of both of his swords together, creating a blinding light in front of him while an aura forms behind him that forces his opponent to cover their eyes and fall back first into the ground. Deep Scar (Soulcalibur VI): He knocks the opponent in the air. He would then grinds his sword to the right, sending the falling enemy to the air once more. Charging his sword with the remnants of Soul Edge's power on his body, he spins clockwise and strike the opponent with both his sword and the flames created by the cursed sword's power. Appearances Game Appearances * Wii Sports - as a Mii * Wii Play - as a Mii * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - as a Mii * Wii Fit - as a Mii * Mario Kart Wii - as a Mii * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Soulcalibur IV * Wii Music - as a Mii * Wii Sports Resort - as a Mii * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - as a Mii * LEGO Rock Band * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * Wii Party - as a Mii * Soulcalibur V * Turbo Dismount * Soulcalibur VI Animated Appearances * Crown Jewel * ''Splatoon: Fallout'' Trivia * Mario and Kirby are two of his favorite Nintendo characters. * His favorite character from SMG4's bloopers is Tari. He stated her as a worthy opponent. * Like Geofcraze634, he uses VideoPad Video Editor via trial version. ** He sometimes uses Adobe After Effects. * He is known as a Pretty Cure fan. His primary favorite character is Miyuki Hoshizora aka Cure Happy. * pm58790 joins YouTube in 2011-2012, just before he uploads his first video. * His voice for every videos is Joker from Persona 5 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, voiced by Xander Mobus. * Spider-Man is his favorite superhero from Marvel Comics. That would explain his web-slinging abilities. ** He also have a leitmotif from 2018 Spider-Man video game for PlayStation 4. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:YouTubers Category:Heroes